


Hinata Please

by transtobio



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtobio/pseuds/transtobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KenHina + “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Please

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote after talking about this pairing on twitter.
> 
> Kageyama, Inuoka, and Kuroo are mentioned but not featured prominently so I left them out of the character tags. Also, warning for slight nudity (Theres no sex/nsfw and its not mentioned explicitly, but its still there)

Hinata washed his hair slowly, humming a song that had been on the radio earlier. It was a popular tune, catchy yet similar to everything else that played. The singer was a girl whose best friend confessed to her, admitting they had been love with her since they were little. She had never thought of them that way, but after being confessed admitted that she was in love with them too. It had been so natural for her that she never realized it until she thought about it.  


It was a good song, if shallow and predictable. Hinata pondered the lyrics that he remembered, wondering if people trully fell in love and didn't notice. He was pretty sure no one was in love with him. People always said him and Kageyama would be good together, but Kageyama wasn't interested in dating. He said as much to Hinata when he brought it up, shattering the his hopes before they even formed. Then there was Inuoka, whom he had a brief crush on during high school. They got along well, and texted regularly despite living cities apart. He had been building up his courage to confess to the other only to receive a message from him announcing he had a girlfriend. That hurt more than Kageyama's dismissal of him, and Hinata agonized for days before he could text Inuoka normally.  
Of course, these were all high school crushes. Hinata was now a proud sophomore in college, living in a small flat with his roommate close to their university in Tokyo. They had just moved in together, and he was infinitely greatful that he wouldn't have to put up with dorms like he did last year.

Hinata blinked and remembered where he was, finishing his shower quickly before he could agonize about the water bill. His thoughts wandered again as he dried off, no longer about the song but about dating. He was never big on romance, and had even proclaimed volleyball to be his true love. This had made his classmates laugh, but he never received a confession from them after that. It didn't bother him, the fact that he hadn't dated in years.Volleyball was more important, and would be around longer in his life than some high school romance.

Yet, as he finished drying off, he couldn't help but think there might have been another reason. He had forgotten about his other friend, his best friend, in his thoughts about romance.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Shouyou, are you done?"

"Just about Kenma! Sorry I took so long."

"Its fine... Dinner's ready though."

"I'll be out in a second!" Hinata said as he vigorously dried his hair.

Kemna Kozume was Hinata's roommate and best friend. Ever since they met on that fateful afternoon, Hinata had felt drawn to him. Kenma appeared unassuming, slight of muscle and height, but he shone bright to Hinata. He never got mad at the other for talking too much, even when it was all about volleyball. Kenma always appeared to be listening too, abandoning the game in his hand to stare at Hinata. His gaze would be intent and watchful until Hinata noticed him staring, and then he would look away.

Volleyball brought them together, but volleyball wasn't their entire relationship. Hinata never appreciated this until he saw him at university, the only familiar face on the entire campus. Kenma even consented to showing Hinata around, despite his fear of crowds and people in general. He was there when Hinata agonized over class, the fear of failure and being kicked from the volleyball team looming. Hinata was even invited over to Kenma's apartment a few times to study, since the dorms were endlessly noisy with other people's movement. He was the one that extended the offer to be roommates next year, something Hinata would forever be surprised about. There was no way he would turn him down, though, and thus Hinata ended up where he was now, drying his hair and smelling dinner.

Hinata truly appreciated Kenma. He loved him.

'Wait.' Hinata thought for a moment, pausing his hair-drying. 'Love?'

Since when was he in love with his best friend?

Since forever, actually. The moment he met Kenma he had been fascinated with him. His infatuation with the other only grew as they texted, and Hinata had almost become obsessed with him. He remembers talking to Kageyama endlessly about Kenma, sticking his phone in the others face and babbling about the text he had just sent. Why Kageyama put up with it, he never knew. He had never even teased him about it, as a matter of fact. If Kageyama had acted like that about anyone, Hinata would have been the first to make fun of his crush.

What made things worse was the fact that Kenma acted the same about him. He was always oddly focused whenever Hinata talked, after all. That had been something Hinata dismissed, although now that he thought about it he realized Kenma never did that with anyone else. His attitude to Kuroo, his childhood friend, was calm and collected. Kuroo had even told Hinata that Kenma liked him more than everyone else, and there had been an odd look in his eyes when he said that. Hinata had just ignored it, admitting that he liked Kenma the most too.  


id everyone realize they liked each other? Did Kenma realize this before Hinata? He had to know.

"Kenma!" Hinata shouted, running out of the bathroom to where the other was. "Kennmmaaa!"

"Kenma. Do you know that I'm in love with you?"

Kenma blinked from his place at the table. “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“

Hinata flushed when he realized he only had a towel around his waist. "Oh. Sorry."

He returned a few minutes later, fully clothed and surprised to see Kenma eating calmly. "So..."

"Yes Shouyou, I did know."

"D-do you like me back?"

"I'm living with you and I made dinner, didn't I?" Kenma said, voice neutral. "Your food is getting cold."

"Sorry, again." Hinata sat down and picked up his chopsticks.

The only sound for the next few minutes was the clinking of utensils, until Hinata finally calmed his blush down enough to look at Kenma. "You really do like me back?"

Kenma looked up from his rice, chopsticks in his mouth. He smiled softly. "Yes I do, Shouyou."

"W-Will you go out with me?"

"Of course..." Kenma's sentence tapered off, as if he had more to say.

He continued when he saw Hinata staring at him eagerly. "I was... waiting for you to realize your feelings before saying anything."

"Really? Even though I've liked you for ages?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Kenma said, staring at the table.

"You never make me uncomfortable, Kenma." Hinata said emphatically. "I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

Hinata smiled. "Really."

He stood up suddenly, abandoning his food in favor of grabbing Kenma's hand. "I know what will make you think I'm being serious!"

"What?" Kenma asked, amused despite himself.

"I'll promise it!" Hinata held Kenma's hand firmly, twining their fingers. "I promise to love you forever."

He brought the other's hand to his lips, and sealed the promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was unedited, so if you noticed any typos/grammar mistake please let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading


End file.
